


First Dates

by voidoffeelings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And Kara is an adorable dork, F/F, Fluff, Pretty much Lena saves Kara's night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidoffeelings/pseuds/voidoffeelings
Summary: Kara was stood up by her date, Lena saved her night.-or-"Stood up by your date so someone just sits down and pretends they’re your date so that people stop throwing you pitying looks and it ends up being a great date" AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was writting a college paper and this just happened? I have no idea how. All I know is that I love Supercorp. If you like this and wants me to write something else, send me a prompt!  
> Reminder that english is not my first language so there may be mistakes!

“Miss, if you’re not going to order anything, I’ll have to ask for you to leave.”

Kara shuts her eyes; she can feel her cheeks burn from shame. She’s been sitting, _alone_ , at this damn table for the past 20 minutes waiting for her date to arrive. She looks up at the waitress, sees her pitiful look and all she wants is to fly off the restaurant and never be seen again. “I am so sorry, my date is running a little late, but I’m sure they’ll be here soon…I’ll just have a glass of wine, please.”

As the waitress walks off, Kara shifts uncomfortably in her chair. She notices a few people giving her that apologetic look, like they know her date isn’t coming, and she hates it. She sends another message to the guy, but like the other three she’s already sent, she doesn’t get an answer.

She thinks about texting Winn, he’s the one that put her in this situation in the first place. After she and James broke up, he tried to set Kara up with one of his friends, and Kara didn’t have the heart to say no. So there she is, sipping her wine that won’t affect her body at all and she hears, thanks to her super hearing, a couple from a table near to hers say “-poor girl, being stood up on like that…if I were her I would have left a long time ago.”

And that’s it for Kara, she has had enough. She puts her glass down on the table, a little more forcefully than she intended, makings some of the red wine fall into the tablecloth, and she is about to grab her purse when she hears a voice loudly say “Sorry I’m so late, darling, traffic was awful today.” And as she’s pushing her chair she whispers “Just go with it, ok, Kara? Whoever stood you up is an idiot”

Kara looks up, recognizing the familiar voice, and her jaw drops. Sitting in front of her is Lena Luthor, wearing a dark green dress that makes her eyes pop more than they usually do, her black hair framing her face beautifully and Kara’s brain is short circuiting because firstly, Lena Luthor, the owner of L Corp, whom she interviewed once, remembered her name and secondly because Lena, who is probably the most beautiful woman Kara’s ever seen, is saving her from the worst date of her life, for reasons she cannot comprehend.

“Don’t worry, babe-“and she feels herself blush, and the smirk on Lena’s face doesn’t help her at all “-twenty minutes is not a lot of time.” Kara says and when she looks around she notices that the pitiful looks have already stopped. Looking at Lena, she adds in a lower voice “M-miss Luthor, what are you doing here?!”

“Kara, please call me Lena, we are on a date after all-” Lena winks and Kara chokes on the wine she was currently drinking and she’s sure the blush on her cheeks will never leave her face again. Lena laughs lightly and continues “-and well, I just couldn’t understand how a person could have a date with someone as pretty as you and not bother to show up. Also, the looks you were receiving were making _me_ feel bad.” Lena finishes with a smile on her face that warms Kara’s heart.

“Thanks for saving me, Miss L- _Lena_ ” Kara smiles at her, loosing herself in Lena’s eyes, thinking of how pretty she is and also how compassionate she is and how soft her lips look and- _‘oh crap, I shouldn’t be looking at her lips, get yourself together Kara!’_ so she looks away, fumbling with her glasses and when she looks back Lena’s smirk is bigger than ever. “Hmm…if you want we could leave, I’m sure you had better things planned for your night than helping me out…”

“I’m at one of the best restaurants of National City, with a very pretty girl as my company…I’d say my night couldn’t be much better than that.” Kara doesn’t even know what to answer; she’s too preoccupied with the butterflies in her stomach that definitely weren’t there when she was waiting for the guy Winn had set her up with.

They ask for their food; Lena picks for the both of them, mostly because she knows how to pronounce the name of the plates _‘and Alex thinks Kryptonian is a difficult language, French is way worse!’_ Kara thinks, and also because Kara likes to be surprised (and she will eat pretty much anything).

 As they wait for their food, they talk. Starting with small-talk, that leads up to Lena asking about who the douche that stood Kara up is and the whole story behind it. When their plates arrive, Kara asks Lena. “So, hmm, did you have any news about Lex?” Lena’s posture changes, her back went from relaxed to straight as a ruler, her light smile disappeared. Noticing it, Kara quickly adds “Hey, if you are not comfortable talking about it, it’s alright, we can talk about anything else you want. I just want you to know I’m not on reporter mode tonight, I won’t say a word about anything you talk about.”

“I…” Lena swallows, putting down her fork right beside her plate, resting her hands on the table. “I love Lex, he’s the only person who ever made me feel like I belonged in my family when I was adopted, he always cared about me but-“As she looks away, trying to compose herself, Kara puts her hand over Lena’s and gives a light squeeze. “-but his obsession with Superman drove him completely crazy, made him a monster, and made him turn against me…” Kara doesn’t let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Lena, I really am. I lost both of my parents when I was young and was adopted just like you…and it wasn’t easy. I can’t say that my sister is actively trying to kill me but I did have an aunt that didn’t see eye to eye with me…” Kara sighs. “What I’m trying to say is, I kind of understand what you are going through, and if can help in any way I will.” ‘ _As Supergirl or Kara…’_ She thinks.

Lena smiles, that beautiful smile that could light up even the darkest places, and squeezes her hand. “I think we should start eating before our food gets cold…” And she laughs, letting go of Kara’s hand and grabbing her fork. They eat their meals in a comfortable silence.

When they are finished and the bill comes, Kara is ready to pay for it, but Lena is, surprisingly, faster than her. “Lena, I can’t let you pay! I dragged you into this you shouldn’t be the one paying for it!”

“Kara, it was my pleasure to have dinner with you, I thought I had made it clear before.” When Kara tries to argue that she should at least pay her part Lena gives her a stare that would make any alien that she fought be scared. She doesn’t argue anymore.

As they walk out of the restaurant and into the cold night, Kara starts rambling “Thank you so much for tonight, Lena! You didn’t have to do any of it but you did and it was really great because I was in a really awkward situation and you turned it into the best situation ever and I have no idea how I’ll ever repay you but-“ Lena grabs her hands, and Kara immediately stops talking. Lena leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Kara’s sure her brain stopped working.

“You can repay me by going on a real date with me next Friday, how does that sound?” Lena asks and Kara is completely and utterly shocked. It takes her a few seconds, but when her brain catches up with her mouth she says ‘yes’ in such a high pitched voice that makes Lena crack a smile at her. “Then I’ll see you Friday, Kara. Thanks again for tonight”

Kara just nods and watches Lena walk away. She can’t believe that she, Kara Danvers, has a date with Lena Luthor and that she technically was in a date with her right now. _‘And she just kissed my cheek!’_ Kara smiles dorkly and the butterflies in her stomach are flying again.

She flies all the way to her apartment thinking about Lena and how she can’t wait to see her again which leads to her almost flying into a building. _’Turns out thinking about Lena is more distracting than I thought…’_

When she gets home, she quickly sends a message to Winn:

_You are the worst matchmaker in the world, but your awful set up led me to know a really great person so thanks for that! I’ll tell you everything tomorrow at the DEO! Thanks again :)_

She puts her phone down and changes into her PJs. As she is falling asleep she thinks of Lena laughing at some dorky thing she said during dinner and her heart wants to burst out of her chest. Kara know she’s totally head over heels for the brunette and she can’t help but be excited to see what’s going to happen next.


End file.
